


d'Artagnan (Drawing)

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: The next in my portrait series of the Musketeers, d'Artagnan.I wanted to do this picture as I liked the back lighting.  It's probably not as good as I had hoped but I wanted to get this posted before the end of the year. I hope you like!





	

I'm here on tumblr - <http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/>


End file.
